1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved structure of a laser indicator, and more particularly to a focus adjusting mechanism inside the laser indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, during manufacturing or assembly of laser indicators, the focal distance between the light source and the optical lens has to be adjusted so that the emitted laser beam may reach its optimal linearity before application of a fixing glue. However, conventional focus adjusting mechanisms are either too complicated and inconvenient or too simple and imprecise.